Sealruin's travels Chapter 2: Mass Effect
by Sealruin Lord of Darkness
Summary: Sealruin and his three companions are now in a new world and find that it is a little more advanced then what they are use too. What happened to the the crew of the normandy after they crash on the uwknown plant? What is going to happen in the Mass Effect universe.
Chapter 2: Mass Effect

The brightness made Abella flinch. When we left it was dusk and getting darker but hear it was about mid-day. I looked back to see the portal still open.

"Abella move" I yelled

Abella was fairly sluggish after the experience but happened to jump into flight just in time. Aeronwen and Juatar had just come though as Abella got out of the way. Abella landed in front of Juatar staring at him.

"Well seems as if it doesn't matter when you enter you'll end up in the same place" I announced over the hollow of the wind. She just blinked to adjust to the lighting and just smiled when she heard my voice.

"Don't suppose you know where we are" She asked

'True how are we to know we left our own planet and how do we confirm that there is anything here of worth to explore?' Abella asked.

"Hum I don't know" I replied

Then out of the blue a ship came out of nowhere a flying ship fell down from the sky and crashed down.

"But how is that thing..."Aeronwen started

"Who cares right now we need to help them get out of that thing" I screamed 'if anyone is still alive' to myself.

As we got closer I say a three people get out and stand at the edge of an out cropping. One seemed to be hunched over a bit and has trouble walking. Another seemed to be female and the last was blocked by the sun coming up from behind him.

"Stop" I yelled

'What is it master' Abella inquired.

"I want you and Juatar to have Aeronwen to shroud you with her magic and then come over and meet me at that ... that ship alright.

'Ok just be careful I won't be there to help you know.' Abella said

I hoped off Abella and ran off toward the ship. We were still half a mile away but that was nothing. I got close to the ship and slowed down. I came through a line of trees to see that there were more than gust three people and they all seemed to be fine.

One noticed me and came over. She was hidden behind a mask and was covered with a suit of some kind.

"Hello do you live here we need your help to get back." she asked

"I have questions of my own but I will do what I can to help what is it you need." I responded.

"Ok can you go into our ship and find out if anyone else is still there" she said turning to go help some of the others.

After an hour of searching no one was found alive but they were dragged out and covered. It was only after I climbed out of the wreckage I say Aeronwen and two others walk up. She did do a great job at hiding who they truly were even for my eyes. Realizing who it was a walked over to them. When I got the women from before came forward.

"Thank you sir my name is Tali ... Tali Zorah vas Normandy. If you don't mind who is this your with." she asked.

"This is my life partners Aeronwen and my traveling companions Juatar and Abella." I say with a Glance back at them.

Another one came up while I wasn't looking and asked Tali something about where to stay for the night and saying that they had enough food to last a week or so. He seemed to have a raspy voice. I turned around to see who he was and just from a glance I hated him. He had a thick set of armor with a jagged hole to one side. He also had two mandible things on the side of his jaw and spikes growing out the back of his head. I bent down and grabbed the hit on my sword.

"Do you think that heavy armor can protect you" I sneered lifting the hilt a little. He backed off in shock at my sudden change in mood but laughed when he say I had a sword.

"What do you expect me to be afraid of someone with a sword" he stated reaching for something behind his back. As he brought it up it grow and he held it at his hip as if it were a lance.

"That's enough Garrus" Tali said standing in front of Garrus. Aeronwen also came up to me and laid her hand on my sword hilt and pushed it back fully into the sheath.

"Sorry for him he can get quite well um hasty to a fight." Tali explained.

"No I should be the one that's sorry you just crashed here and are probable a little shaken up." I reply getting out of my battle stance.

'You're the one to talk considering everything that has happened to us' Abella pointed out

'I know but the least we can do is help each other' I retorted. Tali gestured for us to follow.

"So your house must not be too far away if you got to us so soon after crashing right?" she asked leading us toward a group people sitting down on a broken tree nearby.

I stopped debating whether or not to tell her. She must have noticed me stopping g and turned around. I signed to her to come closer. When she was in front of me I grabbed her shoulder and pulled. I leaned until our heads where side by side before I started to speak in a whisper.

"To be frank we just got here ourselves and know as much of this please as you do but seeing your current state you can't just turn down extra help. So here's a deal we help you and in return you can teach us about where you come from alright."

She was shocked but managed to stammer out. "How did you move so fast I didn't even see anything?"

"That's my secret. Maybe I could change the deal so I give you some information on us as well how's that." I reply with a slit smirk.

"Hey what are you doing" a voice shouted. My eyes shifted to look at the voice. It came from a well-built man who was holding something similar to was Garrus had but he held it to his shoulder and with both hands. I let go of Tali and turned to face him. Before I could do anything thou Tali stood strait up and said.

"It was nothing James I... I just tripped is all" He loosened up and walked off to where he must have been before.

"As for your offer I will accept" she extended her hand and we shook on it.

"O and if I might ask what is your name? I don't think I caught it" she asked continuing on.

"I doubt you did considering I never mentioned it. My name in Sealruin if you must know" I said.

"Hey Tali so how are your new friends are they a new spices of alien of just one of us humans" asked a man sitting next on the log.

Interdictions where said and everyone had at least one question for us. Night came around and it seemed to me as if all their questions were answered but our where gust beginning. As we all settled around the fire Juatar and Abella left to probable to go hunting. But just before I could get settled down an older women named Doctor Chakwas came over and asked if she could do some _scans_ on me and my companions to make shore we were all right now that the crew was all checked.

"Why not I was hoping to talk to you anyways." I admitted.

"Well then I well save you for last then so I can take my time." she exclaimed.

"I'll do it then" Aeronwen said standing up.

Doctor Chakwas lifted her hand and waved as if moving it over a flat surface. A gauntlet of light formed around her and as she did so and I instinctively reached for my sword but stopped. She lifter her other arm and taped it saying everything was ok and that Aeronwen might have something called motion sickness. Dr. Chakwas then turned to me.

"All right you follow me"

"Wait can't you just wave you hand and check me like you did Aeronwen." I argued.

"I could but you wanted to talk and I would prefer to continuing working while doing so" she replied.

She led me over toward a small place where some of the gear form the ship was taken out. She sat down on a stool and waved her hand again. This time when she taped it she got a confused look on her face. She waved her hand again and just sighed.

"I guess there is no hiding it from you anymore is there." I sneered.

"So what are you?" She asked in an under tone.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you what I am." I replied

"Fine then what is it you wanted to know." She said

...

The next day we got to work helping the team rebuild their spaceship as they called it. The crew was the amassed when they say me rip off an entire panel of the hull that was damaged and just walk off with it. At the end of the day we were almost half way done with the hull repairs and Tali started teaching me more about her world or there galaxy as I should say. After a week the repairs where almost done with all the repairs on to the hull, main engines and, navigation was done and I learned almost everything I could. Edi came over and announced that we have enough functions to get us of the ground and back into space.

Tali turned to me after hearing the noise. She was the only one that I truly trusted and she was the only one that knew of Juatar and Abella's true selves. She started to walk away but stopped and gestured me over. She walked out of range of the rest of the camp and to a clearing and stopped.

"What will you do now that we are about to leave your dra .. Your friends won't fit in the ship" She asked.

"This is where we part ways there is no way they could ever get into a spaceship" I replied.

"But you ..." she stammered

"I can't do it and you know my time with you was enjoyable but you know I already have a lover and she is just over there you know" I announced pointing over towards a rather large tree.

"How did you know of my true felling" she gasped.

"From your stories of your commander and from your face, yes I can see it through your mask." I replied.

She turned around embarrassed and went back toward the ship. Aeronwen came out from around the tree I had indicated earlier closely followed by Abella.

"Are you ready to leave Aeronwen?" I asked.

"Actually I think we can go with them." Aeronwen said.

"How so" I asked

"By using the same method that you us to hid your true self."

"But won't that end with them becoming just like me"

"You forget I have complete control of this magic"

"Huuu if you say so" I say with a defeated tone.

After seeing her us her new technical on Abella I ran back but I was too late to stop the takeoff and they were just about to fire the main engines. I jumped and managed to land in front of the cockpit window. Joker looked up horrified and stopped the engines almost instantly witch left them in a hovering stat. I pointed toward the airlock and made and opening motion with my hands. I assumed he got the message because I heard the door open. I say Aeronwen fly up and land inside the door with Abella and Juatar fallowing and then made my why the door. Once there I found the com unit.

"You can close the door now joker I'm starting to get cold" I sneered into the com. The door shut and it began to pressurize. Once the door opened to the inside someone pointed toward the cockpit so I went over and stood behind joker.

"Well thank you Sealruin" joker said turning his seat around. "You what to know the only thing I was missing."

"What would that be" I asked.

"A heart condition to go with my bone diseases" he jested

"Glad I could round you out. Now everything about you is fucked up" I sneered

"Hey only I can make fun of me." Joker objected "wait that sounds bad never mind that last comment. And with that joker turned around and went back to what he was doing.

I walked off after jokers lecture and made my way toward the engine room. As I passed by the galaxy map Samantha turned to me.

"You should look in engineering if you want to find her Seal." She suggested.

"Please don't call me that" I say obviously irritated.

As I made my way down in the elevator I thought of what I would say to her. I barely got to thinking when I arrived. I made my way thought the doors to the right of the elevated and Say Tali working on a console.

"Hey"

"Wha.. I thought you couldn't come? What about you're ... your dragons" she asked. The last part was only whispered so I could hear.

"Aeronwen found a way to make it work and they are aboard right now."

"That's that's wonderful." she stammered.

"Give up Tali you know I'm in love with Aeronwen and that I will eventually leave this galaxy"

"I know but you just remind me of so much of shepherd." She relied

"I don't care that you do I just wanted to give you my advice on the matter." I say turning around.

"Oh and did you ever figure out where we are." I ask as an afterthought.

"No I don't but I believe that EDI or Samantha Might." She muttered and with that I made to leave but before I could leave joker came over the intercom and announced.

"Hey everyone it seems that we ended up in the Zahel Sea cluster so yay who wants to go to the jelly home world."

"Well than how convenient now I don't have to go talk to him at all." I say.

With that out of the way I made for the crew deck. As I got out of the elevator I was met with a very unhappy face. I was pulled out of the elevator and slammed into the wall next to it by. I opened my eyes and stared at Garrus with a less then amused look on my face. His expression was one of anger.

"What do you think you're doing coming here after what you said to Tali? How can you just walk in here as if nothing ever happened? "Garrus growled leaning in close to my face.

"Because I am a psychotic bastard how now's nothing of felling." I said in a plan voice.

"Uhhhh" grunted Garrus pulling his head back slightly.

"I can do this because I know I can handle it and fix whatever I've done to others." I retort more seriously.

Garrus took his arm off of me and left muttering to himself. When he was out of sight I turned and went into the room next to the life support plant. I was given this area by Ashley but I liked it more then I should have mostly because it was out of the way and it didn't have a bed.

Aeronwen was already there waiting for me. She was sitting on the corner of the table that faced the door.

"Well how did your date go?"

"Don't patronize me." I say putting my hands behind my head and starching them upward.

'Soo what did you do then.' Abella inquired.

"I told her the truth and now hopefully she can overcome her grief and things will go back to the way they were before we got hear" I start walking over and leaning on the back of the chair.

"Seal could you come to the war room for a second we could us your help moving some thing around" Someone announced over the intercom

"Hu can't I ever have any rest. I'll be back to finish this conversation later." I say. Before I left I took of my sword and placed it on a shelf in the corner.

On my way out I thought of what I was going to do while I was here but nothing came to mind. Unless I was captain I could not control where we went or what we did and after learning the complexity of the ranking system they had for their military it would take years to get to that stage of command.

"There always the option of killing everyone and taking the ship for myself" I mutter in a low voice so none could hear me.

The doors opened and I turned toward to the right and made my way through the next set of doors. Inside I say that the scanners where bent up and broken. When I navigated my way through the rubble and I found James. He was moving boxes and other things that had gotten knocked over on the far side of the room. Mr. Donnelly was cleaning up all the broken glass around the conference room.

"Hey there Oscuro grad the table and flip it upright will ya?" James asked

"Call me that again and you'll be going through the hull" I retort. He called me that because he didn't like learning names because they didn't match what the person has done or something, using his logic I was dark. I did as he asked and flipped the table and put it where it down where it was supposes to go.

"Come on man will you at least let me think you need help that just make me feel bad" James comment seeing me move the table with ease and only using one hand. But I wasn't paying attention I could hear someone.

"Hey someone help me I'm kind of stuck in Theas...um...things"

Was there someone left in hear from the crash? No I would have found them with my ability to scenes anything living. Someone must have gone back there and gotten stuck about the time we took off.

"Vega is anyone back there." I say pointing at the door next to him

"Nope not that in now Osc.. Sealruin" he admitted. Besides James's huffing and everyone's footsteps it was relatively silent for a few moments.

"Hello out there. If there is anyone out there please help"

With the silence I was able to figure out that the voice indeed came from the room next door and I knew who it was from someone only my companions knew of. I slowly lifted my hand to my face made an L shape with my thumb and index finger and rested the side of my chin on it.

Why is he here and more importantly how did he get hear I thought to myself as I turned to the door. All power was going straight to the engines and life support so I needed to force the doors open. I cracked my knuckles reading to punch though the thick boor. I straitened my fingers and jammed them into the metal right where it would have split. With the sound of wrenching metal I opened up a hole and was able to move the parts on the left side and I was able to make it though.

"That sounded as if it hurt. Well it hurt my ears anyways." The stranger babbled.

"Hey Oscuro what ar..." James started until he hears the voice. "Wait no one else has been hear other than us and I came strait hear before anyone else could get on the ship" He objected. I made my way through the war room to the vidcom unit on the other side. Laying there tangled up in cords and wires lay a familiar face.

"Snowscale what are you doing here and how did you get here?" I ask. Snowscale was an interesting person, actually he wasn't even a person but I chimera made from magic back where I had come from. He had wings like a dragons that he wrapped around his body like armor or clothing. Aside from his wings you would never know he was not human. He only wore true clothing on his bottom half which consisted of pants a pair of battle grieves and thick boots. One interesting thing about him is that his eyes would change color depending on his felling.

"A Ha Ha I have no idea why or what I'm doing here, but I do know how. How I got here is a funny story, I was walking along a trail in the woods and then the air started to shift and warp and then I fell and appeared right here and I have been hear up until well now." he smirked in his careful tone as always.

"Huuuuuu ... Just follow me and hurry" I urged him pulling away the cords and leading him out.

Once in my quarters I set snow in the chair, crossed my arms, and looked at Aeronwen waiting for someone to speak. After a moment of silence Aeronwen spook up.

"I didn't know what would happen when I opened the portal, but I never imagined that it would open another one so far away from where I cast the initial spell I will try and figure a way to fix this problem." She stated looking sorry and confused at the same time.

"Hopefully you do because this is going to be interesting to explain to everyone else. Luckily we won't be leaving for a good long while say turning to face the door.

"So do I have to go back or what's going on" Snowscale asked. Juatar also looked over and asked.

"We could use his help though"

"Help Help with what? I have come here seeking adventure in new lands for my own self-satisfaction. How can he help me achieve that?" I stat. "And might I remind you Aeronwen, Juatar, Abella that you're coming here was of your own free will. I myself would not have been able to return or continue my journey from hear if it wasn't for Aeronwen coming with me. I only came here knowing she would fallow because with her we still have a chance to go back to our right full world."

'That is true but what of his wish? What if he wasn't to come along?' Abella asked.

'There you get what I'm trying to say but what of everyone else.' I tell her.

'Juatar won't he is more the strong stupid type as you well know but Aeronwen and Snow mite' she commented.

"Hey since I'm right hear why don't I decide for myself if I stay or not" Snowscale suggested. All I did is turn my head to him and smile so only he would see it.

"Well I think I will just maybe go back so I can do this on my own"

"Very well, Aeronwen can you help him get back." I ask.

"Yes I can and gladly will. I also believe I figured out how to make the spell only open one portal where I want it to." She replied.

"Make sure to come back I like this place but home is still home and I would like to return there someday." I say.

Aeronwen brought op her staff and started to cast the spell. I gestured toward Juatar and Abella to follow me and we left and made our way to the rec room that was just to the left after exiting my room. When we entered I noticed Ashley sit in the chair across from the door.

"Hey Sealruin how is it going? Did you ever learn how to play poker" She asked.

"I'm fine and no I didn't learn how to play poker as for my companions I cannot say" I replied.

"We learn an learn well. We'll hep you learn as well." Juatar added.

'Master hears are basics of the game that I have learned the more intricate parts are harder to learn and must be figured out own your own.' Abella stated.

'Thank you for the information Abella I get it know' I reply. The only reason I Learned this all of a sudden is because of our mental connection I have with Abella. It stretched beyond just allowing us to communicate and let us share one another's memorized and experiences.

"I think I got it. Let's play a game." I stat cracking my neck.

"Well that was a change let's play then." she chuckled as she stood up. We made our way to the table and sat down.

"We don't have any money so how will we bet." I inquire.

"Hear just take a stack of chip and we won't be playing for keeps though." She replied handing over chips of varying color. We sat there playing and continued for a great long while. After almost an hour of playing it was apparent the Juatar was winning. It was mainly because he knew the game and had made a very elaborate strategy that worked for him but now that I got the hang of it. My lack of emotion was a big help and with my wealth of endless knowledge would turn this around.

After another hand two more of the crew members showed up and started playing. While the hand was being Dealt Abella made to check and see if Snowscale and Aeronwen where gone. As she pasted I grabbed her arm simultaneously taking off my weapons belt and putting it in her other hand.

On the belt was eight daggers, two where crossed and where meant to be on my back. To either side of that two more faced perpendicular to the belt strap. In between these was a custom straps that held my pickaxes witch when worn would place them on earthier side of my body. The last two daggers where at 450 angles and would be on my front.

'Put that with my sword would you.' I say staring at her.

'Are you shore what if you need them.' she objected.

'I'll be fine you now that.' I insisted.

'Very well' she answered

"Who what's with the all the daggers and pickaxes lady" said one of the newcomers seeing Abella with my belt. Abella just stared at him casting a glance my way. Even though she had the body of a human she still could only speak to me.

"It's mine I would keep it with me but if I start losing to this many people I might just have to get rid of a couple." I said with a little malice in my voice. Everyone looked shocked at what I said.

'Go now' I say to Abella.

The game went on for some time and all I did is observing the flow of the game. After some time everyone got tired and left one by one for their quarters even Juatar. Abella and I stayed to clean up.

'Well what did you think of the game.' Abella asked

'Hu huh huh huh huh it was predictable. Well after the first three round that is. Once I knew what cards where what. If I had wanted to I could have won.'

'And why didn't you' She asked picking up some of the chips that had fallen on the ground.

'Because it wasn't worth it.'

Our conversation went on for some time. We talked about what we should do hear and when Aeronwen will get back along with other thing that can go without mentioning. Once we were done we headed back to the room. Juatar was asleep in the chair and Abella went to the table and lay down. I got the bed rolls out of our bags and throw them over Abella and Juatar.

'You know we don't need this' Abella pointed out.

'Not when you are a dragon but like this you do.' I said

'You know what I do fell warmer' She yawned.

'Just go to sleep I'll wake you if I need you.' I replied rubbing the side her head like I always did when we were on our adventure back home. I leaned up against the wall next to the shelf where my weapons were. When I closed my eyes I didn't know what to expect. Would it be the usual nothing, a normal dream, or a foretelling dream like I got long ago?

I woke up an hour and a half later fully charged so to speak. I only ever needed two hours of rest a day because of what I was, a Ragonos.

For the next week the crew made repairs on what they could while I kept learning all I could about this plan of existence. Abella never left my side and helped any way she could while Juatar helped with some the heavy lifting otherwise he was asleep or just laying around.

"Hey everyone we have finally made it to the home world of the Hanar we will land for proper repairs." joker announced over the intercom.

'Master Now that we learn everything we can shouldn't we be leaving so we don't interfere with the events that are going to unfold' Abella asked.

'Yes but how do we do that without Aeronwen and her magic. I believe we were meant to come here. We are here to help them rebuild.' I reply

'I had almost forgot about her. Very well if that's what you think I won't question you.' I grabbed Abella's shoulder and pulled her to our quarters. We have been in Liara's quarters when doing our research considering she had the only working computer. She didn't mind the company if you can call us that, Glyph ended up speaking more than we did. Before we gotten feet out a voice called out. "Sealruin you and I will be accompanying Ashley while she is on shore." I turned to the voice and say it was Tali.

"Ok I just need to get my things."

"See you at the air lock." She replied

'You know we will come with you as well no matter how hard you try and stop us' Abella stated glaring at me.

'Would except nothing less' I reply.

I got my sword and weapons belt and made my way to the air lock and Abella and Juatar followed. When Tali got here she stood on the other side of the hall. Soon after Ashley arrived and was surprised to see four people standing before her.

"What are you two doing hear I only wanted Sealruin and Tali." She asked

"Just give it up there as stubborn as dragons." I say looking toward them with a smile.

"As long as they don't get in the way there allowed to come." She says with a defeated tone.

She made her way to the airlock with us right behind her. The airlock was a little small with five people in it. The doors opened and standing there was a greeting party. It was comprised of two Drell, a Hanar, and a very familiar human face. All I could do is smirked at the sight of Aeronwen. She must have come back though the portal hear and was captured because the Hanar had its tentacles wrapped around her hands, and chest.

"We are sorry for this but do you happen to know this person." One of the Drell asked. Ashley nodded no and looked at the both of us.

"Yea she is with us" I stat.

"Alright then she's yours" the Drell said nodding toward the Hanar.

"What would you have done if we didn't?" I asked.

The other Drell spook up "She would stay here under guard until earthier someone came for her or we deemed it worthy she isn't a threat."

Aeronwen walked up and put her hands around my neck and pulled me down and kissed me. I didn't bother fighting her so I leaned into it and kissed her back. I broke off and stood up strait again. I lifted my hand and wrapped it around her and pulled her to my side turning her around at the same time.

"Well it is clear to this one that you two are definitely together. Looks like our next question was answered before even asked." The Hanar said in a surprisingly harmonic voice.

"Aa how can you be so shore just by that" the Drell on the left asked.

"You forget that I can sense the emotion of others and there felling are true." the Hanar replied.

"That's right sorry I forgot that." the Drell replied.

The two Drell and Hanar turned around and left with our group fallowing behind. Ashley asked to see the manager of the building. She told us to wait in the commons area. I assumed she had planned to leave me and Tali hear alone to make amends. But now that my entire group was hear it didn't look as if that was going to happen.

"Tali you know why we were picked to help don't you." I ask not even looking at her.

"Yes I do but..." she trailed off not finishing her sentence.

I turned my head and nodded at Abella. She nodded back and started to leave, Juatar Followed along with Aeronwen.

"There now do you what to talk" I asked Tali

"Thank you for that Sealruin I didn't want to talk about this in front of them." Tali said in a shy tone.

"Now what" I ask turning in my chair to look at her.

"I'm over it now. I know that you did what you had." she muttered.

"It seems you came to terms about what I said then." I stat "How about we go get a drink" I ask.

"You know what I wouldn't mind a drink right now." She replied sounding a little more upbeat. With that we made our way to the bar. When we got there I order the strongest thing they had while Tali got a thing of Turian brandy. After a half hour of talking and drinking Tali was practically fighting to stay strait up. At that point the rest of my group came over and started drinking with us. Once Ashley came back she told us to head back to the Normandy and then left. Aeronwen and Tali where lifeless in their chairs while Juatar and Abella were only able to stagger back to the Normandy. After having about eight glasses of Ryncol my mind and eyes were starting to get blurry.

'Dam this stuff is really strong' I though as I threw Aeronwen over one shoulder and Tali over the other.

'You seem so tense master loosen up' Abella said leaning on Juatar for support.

As we made our why out I could sense the eyes of several people looking at me. I turned my head and say several head turn away. The bartender was still staring at me. He seemed more surprised that I was awake let alone walk in a straight line. Heads turned as our group passed and I wasn't surprised. When we got back I left Abella and Juatar in our quarters and took Tali and Aeronwen to the med bay to rest.

"Well looks like battle isn't the only thing that brings people to me." Doctor Chakwas sighed.

"Please take care of them for me will you." I asked. She nodded to the beds and I laid them both down and left. It took some time but Ashley eventually came back. James and Garrus where summoned to help her with something. I watched them leave from the cockpit and made my plans to get away from the Normandy for a while. After watching joker open the doors once I had managed to memorize what he did.

"Hey joker" I said slowly getting closer to him.

"What do you want Sealruin" joker asked still staring at the console's

"SLEEP" I whisper in a menacing tone.

With one motion I hit one of his nerves instantly knocking him unconscious. Luckily Edi was away so I didn't have to put her down as well. I opened both the doors to the airlock and then left closing them. Before they could close I ran though doors.

'Joker should be fine in a few minutes I only hit one of his nerves it was just the shook that knocked them out. Now let's take a better look at this planet as a whole.' I jumped onto the Normandy and made a running jump of the tail end. As I cleared the docking bay doors all I say was a vast ocean. Looking down I say a small island so I angled my descent so I would land in the bay. I hit the water creating a massive wave. I was able to send the wave away from the island. When I hit the bottom I started for the island.

Looking at it from above it's only us was to anchor the station to one point and when I searched I only confirmed what I assumed from the fall. I ran to the bay but then I hit the water I didn't stop and I didn't sink. Without stopping I was running on the water.

After only two hour I was able to get a good idea of the entire planet. Once seeing the planet I made my way to the island where we were docked. I eventual found it considering most of the planet was water it was easy to be a little off in my directions.

I jumped up to the docking bay and landed on the Normandy. I sat just above the airlock waiting for someone to come back. Eventually a group came over with materials for the repairs. They were admitted into the Normandy and I went in with them. Ashley was waiting inside for the others but was surprised to see me.

"So where did you go." she asked

"For a walk around the planet." I replied

"Okay then find anything interesting"

"Water, water, water, Islands" I said closing my eyes "and ... a reaper" I said opening my eyes and glaring her down. Just mentioning the reapers made everyone flinch.

"Don't go saying things like that Sealruin" She stammered

"I'm not it's a capital ship class reaper on the island 142 miles northeast of here"

"Right like you could have traveled that far in the amount of time you've been gone." Ashley sneered. As she finished I ran behind her and spook.

"Please tell me more about what you know about me I'm listening" I demanded.

"WH ... What? How did you get behind me?" She stammered.

"If you're smart you would take my advice and send someone to look at it" I say calmly making my way to my quarters. Abella and Juatar were still a little tipsy when I came back and they were being fairly rowdy, but for dragons it wasn't anything at all. When I walked in they were daring one another to do whatever.

'I want you to purr like a cat, while rub against our master legs when he gets back' I heard Abella Mumble.

"Ok no this stop's now." I say looking at them both. Apparently I wasn't supposed to hear because when I spook Abella fell over in shock and scooted up against the wall, Juatar just ended up falling into the chair.

'Ma .. Master I didn't expect you back for another hour or so if I had known I wouldn't have.. Have' Abella stammered.

'The alcohol must still be getting to her she's never this timid or forward, And It looks like Juatar might be down for the count.' I tough to myself. I walked up and threw my cloak over Abella. Shortly after I heard her breathing slow and become more consistent her mind also became less active. She fell asleep; after the shook I gave hears I wasn't surprised. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes.

Juatar woke up and stretched looking around. He stood up and asked.

"Wat hapened"

"Looks like you can hold you mead in this from as well Juatar. You drank two glasses and where barely able to walk out of there" I reply sneering.

"Sory If I cased you any truble"

"You're so predictable Juatar. You do nothing to upset me and if you think you did you repent. In battle you're fierce and destructive but never question my actions or orders. You're loyal to a fault and I admire you for that." I say with a smile. The door opened as I finished and there stood Liara.

"YOU MUST HELP US" she screamed. I stood up as did Juatar.

"What is it what happened" Garrus asked running to Liara. "Did he do something to you Liara" He continued glaring me down.

"The reaper it's active and heading this way." she replied. Garrus shot back in horror.

"Grab your guns and let's move" I ordered Garrus and Liara. I woke up Abella and dawned on my cloak and weapons. I made my way to the cock pit and hit the com button on jokers control panel and said.

"Everyone prepare for battle a reapers coming our way."

"What do you think you're doing" Joker roared.

"Shut up and get us in the air joker" I ordered.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU. YOU PSYCHOTIC BASTARD" he retorted angrily. I turning around and stood in front of the airlock. Aeronwen came running up and stood behind me.

"Hey joker I'm out" I sneered

"Not unless I open the airlock" he retorted

I raised my fist and punched the door right in the center. It broke and went flying and ended up going through the outer door as well. I turned to Joker and sneered

"Joker next time you call someone a psychotic bastard makes shore they can't punch though an airlock door. The others ran out and started toward the bay doors and I followed after.

"Aeronwen lift the spell on Abella and Juatar" I ordered as I caught up with the group.

"Got it" she replied.

I stopped at the end grabbing Aeronwen's arm and threw her of the end of the walk way. I started rotate and as the others got to me I threw them off the edge as well. As I stopped and saw several armed men come out of the Normandy, raise their weapon and fire. I drew my sword off my back and spun it in my hand as fast as I could arm outstretched in front of me. The bullets ricocheted off the blade as they connected with the blade. They stopped firing and I stopped spinning my sword and lowered my hand back to my side.

My sword was pitching black with a seven foot double sided blade and a two and a half hand hilt that ended in a Sapphire. Its cross guard was the same length as the hilt on both sides. The Cross guard was decorated with a dragon on each side and ended with rubies. The dragons had the same coloring as Juatar and Abella.

From behind me I heard a whom whom whom. 'Good she was able to dispel her glimmer.' I threw my sword in the air and it landed in the sheath on my back. The men raised their weapons again. As they did Abella appeared behind as a dragon again and roared. I crossed my arms and jumped back and landed in Abella's saddle. The men ran off in terror seeing a true dragon up close.

'Now let go' a say to Abella.

'Right let's bring this foe to his knees' she replied Turning and setting of for the reaper. Juatar and Aeronwen where gliding bellow us and where slowly gaining height. Soon I was able to see the island where I found the reaper. It was the biggest one and was 75% of all the land on this ocean planet but it was only about 10000 square miles.

'Abella watch out' I yelled. She banked left just in time to miss a red beam that shot across the land. Aeronwen and Juatar where to the right of it a ways and where unharmed.

'I assume we are heading to where that beam came from right.' Abella asked.

'Yes' I replied looking toward the reaper.

"There it is" Aeronwen yelled over the wind.

"Alright let's go" I yelled sliding of Abella and falling to the ground. The others went on ahead while I fell to the ground. As I hit the ground broke and formed a crater. I didn't bother softening my land I wanted the reaper to know that I was here and look at me and it worked. The reaper turned my way and all I did is put up my hand and motion for it to come for me. It lifted one of its legs and pointed back sending a beam of light at me. I ran to the side and after the beam passed I ran back to where I was.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I must say something to you" I yelled. The only reply I got was a loud metallic roar. "That must mean yes then alright hear it is. You look more like giant squids then reapers to me" I say. I threw my sword in the air and as it came down I caught it with my arm across my body and blade covering my eyes. I turned my wrist so the blade was parallel to the ground.

'Now Abella Do it.' I yelled with my mind and with that I say a trail of fire coat part t=of the reaper. After that Juatar landed on it and started tearing at it while Aeronwen cast a spell that summoned a lighting storm and every bolt was aimed at the reaper. I ran forward holding my sword out to my side ready for this new Challenge.

I closed the distance with it and began to run up one of the legs. I slashed back and forth as I ran leaving massive gashes in its leg with each slice. Juatar had dug himself into the reapers and had no intention of stopping. Abella continued to blast it with her fire breath Aeronwen was having a harder time and was to stay safe from the beams and blasts it sent out while also casting her magic. She got one spell off that made a wall of fire around the reaper that was 1000 feet tall all around but the lighting had stopped.

I got to the Main body when hundreds of drones started to poor out of the reaper. Abella and Juatar where targeted first and before I knew what happened they both fell to the ground defeated, I could still sense them tough which meant they were alive. Aeronwen say them fall and cast a spell that would soften the earth around them and then made the earth carry them off into the distance away from harm.

"Now its personal reaper." I screamed leaping off the reaper. I grabbed onto one of the drones as it passed and rode it to where Aeronwen was.

"Think you can make some more lighting" I ask.

"Yes but with the all I've done so far it will be the last spell I cast in this fight.

"Get to it then I'll protect you from any of their attacks." I said raising my sword. After a minute of blocking and deflecting shots Aeronwen announced that she was ready. The clouds above darkened and once again started raining down lighting.

"Get out of here now leave the rest to me" I said staring at the reaper.

"Ok but be safe." She said panting. I looked at her and then made my way to the reaper as she retreated on foot. I stood there watch as the lighting struck down with immense force taking out multiple drones in its wake. The rain fell soon after and lighting stopped. There were so many left not including the reaper itself.

'Dam it the lighting only took out about 3/4 of those thing and there still at least 200 more to go. I clenched my hand in front of my face. As I lowered my hand my blank expiration transformed into a malicious smile.

'I'm glad Aeronwen left now I don't have to worry about hurting anyone I cared about and besides my blood is boiling.' I didn't like it when I have to transform in front of her and hopefully I won't have to for this battle. I bent down and jumped up with all my strength. As I went up I hit went strait the center of one and used it to lunge to another.

I destroyed the drones almost as fast as the lighting did. On the last one I lunged at the reaper itself. The reaper raised one of its legs and started to fire. I landed right inside of the barrel.

"Looks like I'm not going to have to transform at all to defeat you squid" I sneered.

Looking into the barrel I figured out its weakness. This gun had enough power to leave most anything and if it backfired it would be double the strength. The gun started to rev up with an eerie red glow and all I could is stair at it in anticipation of the true power. The light got to an intense bright and then it fired.

The beam hit me and then went right back in. This happened for some time until it got so powerful I blew the barrel apart creating an explosion so powerful that ripped the reaper apart and destroyed that half of the island. The ring I stood in fell to the ground and as it stopped rolling around I wiped the blood off my lips and said.

"That all you got squid looks like this battle...hhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu" and then I blacked out Falling to the ground in defeat.

...

I slowly opened my eyes and say Aeronwen Sitting cross legged by my side holding a flask of dark green liquid. When she noticed I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder and yelled something. My ears must have been damaged from the blast. A moment later the sound became an unbearable high pitched ringing. Almost as soon as it started it ended and my hearing returned to normal. Aeronwen looked at me again and but hear hand on my shoulder with a smile. I blacked out again as soon as she put her hand on me.

The next time I woke up my whole body was sore but I could move. My movements were slow but I had full control. I sat up and looked around. It was dark out and everyone was asleep. Juatar and Abella where lying beside each other with their tails intertwined and curled around as if trying encircle me. Aeronwen was leaning against Juatar's back leg wrapped in a thick blanket. I lay back down and waited

The sky slowly turned blue and I heard several people walk up. Juatar woke up Aeronwen as they got closer. When they got closer they started talking with Aeronwen. I sat up and smirked at the group.

"How is this possible he had no heart beat and wasn't even breathing?" I heard Chakwas say.

"What I want to know is how he destroyed the reaper and why there's nothing left of it and he's still intact." Garrus shouted over the murmur of the crowd. Aeronwen ran over and kneeled down beside me.

"How long was I out" I asked looking at her.

'It's been four days. When everyone got here they proclaimed you dead. When we got hear Aeronwen instantly grabbed a bottle of Guvan and has been giving you a drop every two hour in hopes you would come back.' Abella stated moving her head closer to me. I scratched the side of her head when she got close enough.

"You always where stubborn Aeronwen" 'That goes to you as well.' I say.

"Hey Garrus still want that sparing match" I yelled turning my head to look Garrus.

"How about this you tell me how you beat the reaper instead." he replied.

"Hey Juatar come here" I said. He came over and I put my arm around his neck and helped me to my feet. He put his arm on my back to keep me balanced.

"Thank you Juatar." I said taking a couple steps forward. Garrus came over with the others behind him while I was talking.

"Hey Garrus hope you don't mind if I use you as support on the way back to the ship" I say putting my arm around him.

"Yes I do ..." he started

"I'll tell you how I beat the reaper while we walk." I sneered cutting him off.

"Fine then." He said with a sigh. As we made our way back to the shuttle I told Garrus all about the fight and what happened, along with answering other question that arose. Aeronwen put her spell on Abella and Juatar when we got close to the Shuttle. When we got back to the Normandy Doc Chakwas asked me to follow her to the med bay.

"So doc how do I look" I asked

"Alive and without a single wound on you. What I would like to now is how." She replied.

"How about you use your machine on me again to check my heart rate." I say crossing my arms and sat on one of the beds. She looked surprised and then waved her hand. She looked at her Omni tool and her eyes widened.

"You don't have a" she started.

"A heart beat yea it's crazy isn't it?" I finished.

"How is that even possible" she asked.

"It because this isn't my true body. It's what you would call an illusion that takes my true body and condenses it into this one. A glamour I believe it's called." I stat.

"So how did you survive then?" she asked.

"Probably wouldn't have pulled though if it weren't for Aeronwen giving me some of my Guvan." I say cracking my neck.

"What is that" she inquired

"Guvan? It's a potion made up of over one hundred and fifty ingredients. It has the power to heal people who are on the brink of death, and even regrow limbs. I can make it if I have all the ingredients." I said.

"Could you make some for me that would be quit the asset." she urged.

"I'll make a list and if you can get me all the ingredients then why not." I say shrugging. After getting the list Doc Chakwas was able to either find of make the necessary ingredients and with them I was able to refill our own stack and had about a pint left over.

"Hear you go all you should need is a single drop and that should cure any wound." I say handing it over. With that turned around and I made for the room. Aeronwen was there talking with Juatar and Abella.

"Aeronwen I believe it's time for us to go" I say interrupting their conversation.

"But what about saying goodbye." she objected.

"That's why I told you in advance I'm not going to make you leave right away." I sneered with a laugh.

"Does that mean you still have to say goodbye to someone" she asked looking at me.

"No I already handle that" I say walking over and leaning against the wall. We went up to the main deck but found no one so we decided to go outside to try and find someone. The entire crew was waiting for us on the other side of the air lock. I grunted and just made my way to the end of the walk way closely followed by Abella. Aeronwen and Juatar stayed to say their goodbyes.

'Don't you have anyone you would like to say goodbye to Abella"

'You know I don't'

'What's the problem afraid of being called soft' I joked.

'No it's because I didn't get to know anyone. You of all people should know that I can't communicate with anyone besides you, Juatar, and Aeronwen.' She retorted. Juatar came over and sat beside us.

"I don't saying gubye."

'That is something that you will never be able to get us to Juatar.'

"I know bu dat don't mak it any eseyer."

Aeronwen came over and nodded at us. I stood and stranded by her side. I turned around and say everyone staring at us so I pointed this out to our group. We turned around waved goodbye before Aeronwen opened a portal and we all stepped in. I went first then Abella, Juatar, and lastly Aeronwen.


End file.
